Your love is my drug
by iluvmiamichael
Summary: Michael knows he has to propose Mia soon. But can he find out the most romantic way to propose her? Read on to find out.Real fluff inside:) review review review!


**DICLAIMER- Not mine. I am just borrowing the characters for my storyline. All the characters belong to the all-so-great Meg Cabot [darn]. Hope you like it. **

**Summary- This story is a one-shot of how the lives of Michael and Mia would be after the tenth book. It's been three years since Mia completed her college. She is 25 and Michael's 28. They both live together at Michael's loft. Everything is the same. Mia is still a princess and Michael is the inventor of the cardioarm (which means that Michael is a billionaire). Also this story is from the author's POV. This is my second fanfic. Please review. **

**~*~*~*~*****your love is my drug****~*~*~*~***

Mia sat in the drawing room of _their_ loft. Her and Michael's loft. She smiled at the thought. She was now officially living with Michael. Although they weren't married yet, but she knew Michael will ask her some of these days. And she couldn't wait till that day. How long will she have to wait? Mia sighed at the thought. So she was sitting in _their_ drawing room, doing nothing and getting bored. She hadn't had anything to do that day. She had already called her mother and Tina and also instant messaged with Lilly. She had watched T.V. but there wasn't anything good on. Michael was away for giving some sort of speech to some students of some university. So, he wasn't around to entertain her. She was thinking about what she will do next when suddenly, her eye's attention was caught by a music system which was kept just opposite to the couch she was sitting on. She went up to the music system. Of course, she had seen it so many times but never played anything on it. She put the first CD that came in her hand. There was something written on it with black OHP marker. It said "Mia's favorites". Strange. She had never made that CD. So, that meant that Michael made it. But when? And why had he made it and never told her? Anyways, she put the CD in the music system. It started playing HOT by Avril Lavigne. She hadn't listened to that song for a while now. She gave a little squeal of delight at the start of the song. She brought her hairbrush from the dresser and started singing and dancing with the tune.

_You are so good to me, baby, baby…_

_I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around_

_I wanna push your hand in my pocket, because you are allowed_

_I wanna drive you into the corner, and kiss you without a sound_

_I wanna stay this way forever, I say it loud_

She continued dancing even though she knew it was dangerous since she was a total klutz when it came to dancing.

_Now you're in, you can't get out_

_You make me so hot, make me wanna drop_

_It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
you make me wanna scream  
you're so fabulous  
you're so good to me baby, baby  
you're so good to me baby, baby_

Mia practically screamed at _baby, baby. _She was having a lot of fun. But she wasn't done yet.

_I can make you feel all better, just take it in  
And I can show you all the places you've never been  
And I can make you say everything that you've never said  
And I will let you do anything again and again_

Mia hadn't realized that she was dancing up and down on the couch. She jumped to the floor and started twirling aroung.__

Now you're in, you can't get out

you make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
you make me wanna scream  
you're so fabulous  
you're so good to me baby, baby  
you're so good to me baby, baby

Mia knew that it was time for the soft part now. She slowed down her dancing but kept singing. This song kind of reminded her of Michael. __

Kiss me gently  
Always I know  
Hold me, love me  
don't ever go  
Ooh, yeah yeah

Now it was her turn to scream again. She had always loved this part. She turned the volume to full. She didn't care about the blasting noise that was coming from the music system. She continued dancing and singing the chorus.

_You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me_

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby

When the song was over, she turned the music system off, not caring to listen to the rest of the songs. She knew the song would remain on her mind for a long time now. She started humming again. After she had put the CD back in its cover, Mia turned around to find someone smiling at her. She was horror-struck. "Michael, please tell me you just came!" she said wither back turned at him. She wasn't sure if she could face him." No. I pretty much saw the whole thing," Michael said. Even though her back was turned on Michael, she knew he had a wide grin on his face. Mia sighed and closed her eyes. What had she done? "Look, don't make fun of me. I was just goofing around. I know I was really stupid while dancing but just don't laugh at my face. You can laugh later or just go to the bathroom to laugh," Mia said, her eyes still closed. She didn't realize when Michael moved to her front. He lifted her chin up," Mia, open your eyes." She opened her eyes, only to find a pair of handsome brown eyes looking at her. "Mia, that was the most beautiful dance I have ever seen. You looked so beautiful while being unguarded and happy. And honestly I never knew you could dance so well." He smiled at her and she knew that he was serious. She gave him a little peck on his lips. Although, they never knew when that sweet, innocent peck turned into a deep and passionate kiss. When they finally withdrew, they were panting for air. Michael said," Now that was something, wasn't it?" Mia smiled and blushed. She couldn't help it when Michael said something like that. Then, they had their dinner together and went off to sleep in each other's arms. Next morning, as usual, Michael was up earlier than Mia. He always went to his office before Mia woke up, but not before telling her. He leaned in to give Mia a little kiss on her cheeks. He said," Hey your sleeping highness, I am going to office. Bye." Mia stirred into her sleep, opened her eyes a bit and waved at him. But Michael wasn't finished yet. He said," I hope you won't mind, sweetheart. But, I made a video of your dance yesterday. Mia woke up with a start on listening that. "What?" she shrieked, "wait here, you snob, WAIT!" But before she could even get up, Michael had already ran out of the door, laughing.

Michael was sitting on his desk in his office. He smiled when he remembered the events of today and yesterday. _How can I have someone like her? Someone so sweet and beautiful? _He thought. Although, he knew, he could not survive without her. They had already been through so much together _and_ apart. He wanted to make sure that they remained together forever. Even though he knew that Mia was _his _but he wanted to be with her, go through all obstacles and happiness with her, not just as her boyfriend. He wanted to be with her like her husband. And he had made up his mind. He picked up his phone and gave a call to Mia. He knew what was going to happen next.

_Ring ring, ring ring_

Mia picked up her phone on the second ring. She yelled, "Michael Moscovitz, YOU ARE DELETING THAT VIDEO RIGHT NOW! What were you thinking? I am not letting you live with that!" Michael couldn't help but laugh at Mia's outburst. "You find it funny, huh?" Mia said. Michael continued laughing. "sorry love, it's just hilarious. Anyways I called to ask if you were free tonight." Mia had calmed down a bit since he had called her _love. _She said," Yea, I am free. Why do you ask?" "I was wondering if you would want to go on a romantic date tonight. I just wanted to make it up to you. What say?" Mia jumped to her feet at the mention of this. She had always loved going on dates with Michael. And he always ended up surprising her with unusual surprises. She squealed," Yes of course! Do you even need to ask that?" Michael laughed again. "OK, be ready at 7." "Sure," mia said, as she put the phone down and rushed to her wardrobe to decide what to wear. Michael, on the other hand, started making arrangements to make this the most romantic date ever.

"This place is beautiful," Mia breathed as she saw the place Michael had brought her to. Michael was closing observing her. She was wearing a royal blue midi which ended just above her knees. _She looks beautiful _Michael thought. They made their way to their table. A waiter pulled a chair for Mia. Mia sat down on her chair. "I am glad you like it," Michael smiled as he sat down. Fortunately, Mia had forgotten all about the video. They had a romantic dinner with both of them looking into each other's eyes. It was strange how they could stare into each other's eyes like that without even feeling a bit awkward. They had a really good time. After the dinner, both of them came back to Michael's car, but just as Mia was beginning to think that they are heading back home, she realized that Michael was heading the car in a totally different direction. "Where are we going?" Mia asked. "You will see," was all that Michael said.

When Michael's car finally came to a halt, he opened the car's door for Mia. He had brought her to a totally isolated place. There was a small pond in front of them. The breeze was cool. The sky was clear and they could get a full view of the full moon. Mia breathed as she took the sight in. Suddenly, Michael was down on his knees. He said," Mia Thermopolis, I have loved you for my whole life. And I will love you till the day I breathe my last. Will you do me the extraordinary honor of becoming my wife?" Mia gasped. Michael had finally asked her. She was elated. "Yes, of course yes!" Michael grinned widely and slipped the beautiful diamond and platinum ring in her ring finger. When Michael got up from his knees, Mia hugged him tight. It was just the starting of her happily forever after.


End file.
